


Rock bottom isn't so bad as long as i'm with u

by yourlocaledgelord



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaledgelord/pseuds/yourlocaledgelord
Summary: Nothing helps you more on a bad day than a hug and a few kisses from your cat man :3{
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif), Sage Lesath/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Rock bottom isn't so bad as long as i'm with u

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Wattpad, enjoy!!

It was a normal sunny day in Mournfall. Everything was, a million times again, going the way they were supposed to go. 

Everything but your moods. 

To be frank (to yourself), rock bottom didn't hit often for no particular reason, but when it did, it hits hard. Getting out of bed seemed like a tiresome task and that's not even mentioning socialising with actual people. 

As you head down to the common room, to see what the others are up to, you felt a pair of sturdy hand on your shoulders. 

"Not feelin' great today, are we?" It was Sage, not surprisingly, he can sense your discomfort from miles away. You shrugged, looking unimpressed and worn out. 

You felt worn out, as if sleep made you use more energy than while you were actually awake. Sage hugged you from behind, resting his head on your shoulder and giving a quick peck on the cheek. 

"You don't have to hide it, MC. It isn't healthy to hide feelings." You rose an eyebrow.

"Wise words from someone who's technically an alchoholic." 

"Hey! I can hold my liquor, unlike Felix," a smug grin formed on his face.

You reach up to his arms around you. They were heavy, but it wasn't the burden kind of heavy. You liked this kind, it made you feel safe, and protected. You feel his tail running up and down the side of your thigh, trying to comfort you. 

"You don't have to stick around, you know? I'll be fine on my own," you finally say, after moments of comfortable silence.

"Nah but you need it. I can literally sense your mood from miles away."

You sighed, turned around and hug Sage tight. It wasn't everyday you could get close to him without someone walking in and interrupting. Maybe today Astraea was going to let you two have some quality time together. :3<


End file.
